The use of mobile devices has rapidly increased in recent years. This increase is due in part to services available on mobile devices. In addition to traditional voice calls, mobile devices allow users to communicate via email, text messaging, instant messaging, and so on. Some mobile devices provide music playback, video playback, games, photo taking and sharing and other content, often interacting with users via full color displays.
Despite these additional capabilities, users place (or receive) voice calls using their mobile devices without utilizing such capabilities. That is, when using a mobile device to communicate over a data channel (such as a text message), a user may utilize and send a photo with the text message, synergizing several different capabilities of the mobile device. In contrast, users do not utilize other capabilities of the mobile device during voice communications.
These and other problems exist with respect to the current use of mobile devices.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed invention.
In the drawings, the same reference numbers and acronyms identify elements or acts with the same or similar functionality for ease of understanding and convenience. To easily identify the discussion of any particular element or act, the most significant digit or digits in a reference number refer to the Figure number in which that element is first introduced (e.g., element 1110 is first introduced and discussed with respect to FIG. 11).
A portion of this disclosure contains material to which a claim for copyright is made. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or patent disclosure (including the Figures) as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but the copyright owner reserves all other copyright rights whatsoever.